Cardiovascular endurance refers to aerobic exercise ability and a representative index indicating cardiovascular endurance is maximum oxygen consumption (VO2 Max). Maximum oxygen consumption (VO2 Max) may be measured by analyzing inspired gas and expired gas after graded maximal exercise and directly measuring oxygen consumption or evaluated by measuring a heart rate of a user during, before or after exercise of the user and estimating maximum oxygen consumption proportional to the heart rate.
Meanwhile, an existing cardiovascular endurance evaluation method has constraints such as cost problems caused by requirement of a long measurement time and specific equipments and facilities, or requirement of high exercise intensity.
For example, the existing cardiovascular endurance evaluation method requires expensive equipments for measuring the blood pressure, oxygen consumption, heart rate, breathing rate, lung capacity, ventilation, etc. of a user, sporting equipments (cycle, etc.) or exercise places (stairs, a sports field, etc.) for evaluating cardiovascular endurance, and requirement of high exercise intensity of a person to be measured, such as dead run by a predetermined distance for a predetermined time.
In addition, for example, as the existing cardiovascular endurance evaluation method, in Minute YMCA step test, a step having a height of 30.5 cm is used, 24 steps per minute is taken and the heart rate of a person to be measured should start to be measured within 5 seconds after exercise and should be measured for 1 minute. That is, since the user takes exercise satisfying a predetermined condition, cardiovascular endurance evaluation cannot be easily performed.